


Do it for the coexistence!

by Spyno41



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyno41/pseuds/Spyno41
Summary: They finally defeated their long awaited foe, Elias the God of Light. However, Luka believes he can still be saved. How will they convince Elias to redeem himself? Alice doesn't care. Whether he converts or not, she's waiting for that chance to get back on him for everything. Ilias is a guy AU. Shout to my boy ObeliskX for commision of this story.





	1. Chapter 1

"Here we go, Luka! This is the final blow!"

"Yes! Let's finish this together! The end of our journey!"

They both charged at Elias and unleashed their ultimate attack. Engulfing the entire area in light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Elias screamed in pain. The light subsided and what was once the monstrous formed Elias is now back to his humanoid form. "D-Damn you….L..uka..Aliph…."He knocked out before finishing, leaving both Alice and Luka catching their breath

"We did it. We did it, Alice!" Luka celebrated. He noted that Alice had determination across her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's not over yet." She took the Angel Halo from him and slithered her way to Elias and was towering over his unconscious body. "Time to put an end to your tyranny forever." She lifts the weapon, but Luka caught up and held her back.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like!? He's paying for all the atrocities he has committed! Now let go of me!"

"No!" They struggled for a bit, until she gave up and lowered the sword. Luka stood in between of Alice and Elias. "Look, I know he has done terrible things, but he only did it because he was lonely and betrayed by his own peers. He was clouded with revenge. We should give him a chance to redeem himself."

"Luka, I know you try to see the good in everyone and that's one of the many things I love about you, but do you seriously believe he will suddenly be good after all he has done?"

"I know it sounds like a lost cause, but we have to try at least."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"...Then I will finish him off."

Alice looked over Elias and back at Luka. In Luka's mind, he expected no remorse from her. Experiencing since the beginning of their journey, she has always cursed Elias for everything that has happened. And there is some truth to it. Ok maybe a bunch. But maybe, just maybe, with all that they've been through, she can put aside her resentment towards him and start over.

In Alice's mind, she's thinking the many ways to rape his future husband, for toying with the idea of keeping Elias alive. All that he has done to her family, hell to everyone! He shouldn't even be breathing right now. "No Luka, I will not take any chances. I don't even know why we're having this conversation."

Luka sighed. "I understand. And trust me, I was with you all the way to take him down after the invasion. But after hearing Micaela's story, I think we can still save him."

"There is no saving him. He's been giving many, and I mean MANY, chances to redeem himself. Did he save your mom, when she was terminally ill? No. Also, because of his stupid commandments, there has been many massacre and discrimination towards monsters. One of those incidents caused my mother's death. In which La Croix decided that it was a cute idea to use her body as a weapon and it opened some psychological scars. All because of that god over there. Now step aside." She slithered past him, but he grabbed her arm again.

"I know! And I'm not asking for you to forgive him. That would be very rude and unreasonable for me to request. I haven't forgiven him either. All I'm saying is that, even if it's the smallest possibility, we should at least give him the chance no one gave him. Think about it. You, the ancestor of his worst enemy, and me, the Fake Hero, showed mercy to the God of Light, despite everything that he has done. And if it actually works out, he can unseal the Goddess of Darkness and gain everyone's trust again for all of us to live peacefully." Luka let go of her. "I'm just tired of all the deaths and misunderstandings. You of all people should know that too."

Alice stared at his pained expression. She was thinking back of all of their experiences throughout their journey. Discrimination, war, death, fear, vendetta and revenge. She was even playing the role of the big bad for the hero to eventually defeat. However, with the support of many loved ones in her life, she managed to break tradition and be where they are right now. She hate to admit it, but setting aside her bias, she can see how Elias had no genuine support by his side. Sure his personality drove everyone away, but there was no Luka in his life, someone never giving up on him to the end. She thought long and hard about her decision. Then she look at Luka. "Fine. We'll give him one chance. But if he so much does anything suspicious or cause any problems with anyone, it's over."

There was a look of relief spread across Luka. "Thank you, Alice. I know it wasn't an easy decision to make, but I promise you I will make it my mission for him to redeem himself."

"I just hope you know what you're doing. Also, the others won't be happy about this."

Luka had a worried expression. " I know. We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's bring him back home and rest up. That battle took a toll on me and I know you must be exhausted."

Alice nods. Together they pick up Elias and make their way back home.


	2. Repention

“Hmmmm.” Elias was walking among the world full of primitive life. Wiggly creatures he came to understand as “snakes”, were on the trees above them. Charcoal scales with golden rings on their bottom parts, making it look like rings of light.

“Wow. They’re beautiful.” His companion, Lucifina, commented in awe. “Hehehe! They kind of look like the Goddess of Darkness, don’t they?”

Elias looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “That’s sort of the point. They come from her after all. However, they lack her upper body, which means they evolved with little intelligence.” Elias kept staring at the snakes. “I can do better.”

“What do you mean?” Lucifina ask.

“Just like how I made you and Micaela, I can make lifeforms here that can grow and evolve to be competent and much more advanced than the creatures of this world. Though it will take some time for them to get to that point.” Elias explained to her. She got excited at the idea.

“That’s wonderful! I can’t wait to see the fruit of your creation live among Alipheese’s!”

While that wasn’t exactly his plan, her enthusiasm cheered him up a little and began planting the seed of humanity to the world.

**Some millennium later**

“What are you doing!?” She bursted out of anger. She could not believe what she was witnessing. She saw Elias creating with the criminal angel, Promestein, at the secret laboratory in Remina.

“Lucifina! Great timing. You should see what Promestein has done to aid us in this war.” He pointed at one of the tubes, which contained a hybrid creature of long tongue and all sort of physical animalistic traits.

Lucifina gasped in horror. “Why? Why would you do this!?”

“Why? That wench has corrupted the humans with her monster girls, to the point that they’re opposing me. Me! Their creator! I will not allow such insolence to go unpunished. I will eradicate everything and start over from scratch once again. You, Micaela and I will finally have the perfect world where there are no monsters and humans will only be loyal to us!” He was approaching her but she pointed her sword at him. “Lucifina?”

“The only thing corrupted here is you, Elias.” She slashed him across the chest. “I will never live in the same world with a monster like you.”

Then she disappeared. Elias was still shocked from what just happened. The wound itself would heal immediately, but it left a scar deeper in him.

**Thirty years later**

“Lay waste into this land! I will not accept any survivors!” Elias commanded his army of angels and chimera to invade Remina. All the people and monsters were slaughtered with ease. All according to his plan to make it look like monsters were responsible of the attack. Micaela confronted and directed her sword towards him.

“You have gone too far this time, Elias. I will not stand for slaughtering innocents.” While she usually had a stoic expression, there were flames of anger in her eyes.

Elias gave her a stern look. “Innocents? That could not be farther from the truth. They have turned away from their Father that have been watching over them for a millenium and have instead denied me to choose that cold-blooded demon that only exploit their sexual weakness! Why do you and Lucifina not see this? Why do you choose to oppose me!? I’m doing this for all of us!”

“No. You are doing this for yourself!” Micaela lowered her weapon and collected herself. “I’ve been watching you for a long time. I noticed this jealousy towards Alipheese manifest with every passing time. You always want to be better than her in every way and that has clouded your judgement. If I knew it would lead you to cause such actions……” She locked eyes with Elias one last time and teleported out. She didn’t strike him, but that didn’t stop the scar from cutting deeper.

**Centuries later**

Elias was hovering high above the clouds, watching over the corpse of Lucifina and young Luka crying for his loss. “Opposing me to the end. Rather die a human, than using your angel power to save yourself. Pathetic.” At this point, Luka was going around town asking for help once more for proper burial of his mother. As expected, the people were hostile towards him.

“I already told you to get you and your whore of a mother out of here!” The priest shouted at Luka. Defeated, he went back to his house to grieve once more.

Elias didn’t take too kindly to the man’s comment. She may have been many things, but a whore wasn’t one of them. Plus, the boy has already been through enough for a lifetime and a priest denying a burial for someone, even if they are a traitor, is an offense punishable by death. He descended at the church, where everyone at the village was gathered for their usual ceremony, and cloaked himself in magic to be invisible to them.

“Ladies and gentleman. We are here gathered today for the blessing our ever loving father, Elias. Everyone will take turns for a sip of the holy wine, for a long and prosperous life.” Elias couldn’t help but smirk, as he was poisoning the drink with the same illness that caused Lucifina’s death

**Present day**

Elias was finally regaining conscious and groaned from the pain that was kicking in all over his body. He opened his eyes to find himself comfortable in a bed with red covers and roof. This confused him, as he expected to be dead and if they ever spared him, he thought to be chained up in a dungeon or something.

“Nice to see you finally awake.” He turned his head to the left, to find none other than Luka sitting on a brown-reddish chair next to him. He was still wearing his usual attire and had the Angel Halo on his lap. Luka was forcing a smile, but Elias could see through it. He also took notice the bag on his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know. My plan, that took thousands of years to take motion, was crumbled in a matter of weeks by you. Now I’m bedridden and at the mercy of my enemies. All in all, I’m doing peachy.” He said sarcastically. “It had to be you of all people too.” He said it with a melancholic tone.

“Because of my mom, right?” Elias was surprised to hear that from him. “You mentioned her name multiple times while sleeping.” He avoids making eye contact and slightly blushes. “You also mentioned how nice her…..behind was.”

Elias wished he'd be dead right now. He can count with one hand how many know about his sex life with Lucifina and Micaela. It's a well hidden secret that not even Eden knows. He looked at Luka and sensed the energy around him. “You barely survived being consumed by the holy energy. Micaela’s doing, I assume?”

Luka nods. “Yeah. To be honest, I didn’t think I was going to make it. She said as long as I don't use anymore holy magic for a good while, my body should recover in no time.”

“Well now that we got our well being out of the way, what are you going to do with me? Humiliate me in public? Make me a slave for your sadistic desires?”

Luka shook his head. “Nothing like that. We want to give a second chance.”

Elias raised and eyebrow. “A second chance? Do you expect me to believe that everyone wanted a second chance from me?”

“Well….it was actually my idea to spare you. Trust me, it wasn't easy convincing them all with the idea. No one was on board and it took weeks for everyone to finally consider the option. Certainly better than a no.”

Elias scoffed. “I have caused wars and massacres, took many innocent lives and even took your mother’s. Yet you show me mercy? With no ulterior motive? I truly find that hard to believe. It almost sounds too good to be true.”

Luka sighs. “Yes, you've done lots of terrible things and it's not that I forgive you yet.” Luka took moment to get a look at Elias and then closed his eyes. “Throughout my journey, I've witnessed many terrible things. I….also caused problems along the way and have tried to fix them. But it was only because I would have Alice by my side. Most of the time anyway. In a weird way, I see you as like me if I didn't have anybody that cared for me. After the illness wiped out the villagers, the new ones were much more friendly and supportive. Alice genuinely cares for others, even though she doesn't show it much. Amira can be eccentric at times, but she always help everyone out.” Luka starts tearing up. “I just can't imagine how it must feel like to lose everyone you’ve cared for. I believe deep down you're a good person.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” Elias questioned.

“Because of mom and Micaela. They're good people and they came directly from you. Because…...be..cause….” Luka trailed off and fell asleep.

Elias was disappointed but not surprised. He figured it was only a matter of time. “Because I'm a good person deep down, huh? Highly doubtful.” With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes to rest.

After some time, he was woken up by the door to the room being opened. He figured it was Luka going to the bathroom, then he felt his entire body being coiled up by something. He opened his eyes to find Alice on top of him, staring at him with resolve. Elias tried to break himself free, but she quickly tightened the grip, which made him scream in pain.

“Aungh!” He looked straight into her eyes. “Finishing what you started” He smirked. “I don't think your boyfriend would like that.”

Alice remained unfazed by him. “Trust me, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have stepped into my castle, let alone in one of my quarters.”

“So what did you came here for? To see how I'm doing? Well thanks to you and your boy toy, I can barely move any part of my body.” Alice smirked at this, which worried him.

“Is that so? That will make things easier then.” She removed the sheets, leaving him exposed with just his loincloth on. “Time for you to have a taste of what you hate most~”

At that moment, Elias knew that he was going to be fucked.

“Aungh!” He looked straight into her eyes. “Finishing what you started” He smirked. “I don't think your boyfriend would like that.”

Alice remained unfazed by him. “Trust me, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have stepped into my castle, let alone in one of my quarters.”

“So what did you came here for? To see how I'm doing? Well thanks to you and your boy toy, I can barely move any part of my body.” Alice smirked at this, which worried him.

“Is that so? That will make things easier then.” She removed the sheets, leaving him exposed with just his loincloth on. “Time for you to have a taste of what you hate most~”

At that moment, Elias knew that he was going to be fucked.


	3. Normality

“Get your filthy hands off of me this instant, demon!” Elias squirmed as Alice’s hands were exploring his chest. She pinched his right nipple, which caused him to shiver from the sensation. It actually felt kind of good, if it wasn't for the fact that he was being toyed by Alice!

Alice was enjoying his reactions. Seeing him struggling under her was very satisfying. She has to admit herself, he has a soft but toned chest compared to the flat chest of her lover. She pinched his other nipple harder this time, making him twitch a little and groan out of frustration.

“Hora hora~ Your mouth is saying one thing, but your body says another.” She smirks.

“Curse you! I swear, once my energy is fully restored, I will make sure the rest of your miserable life is a living heEEEH!” He gave a surprise yelp because Alice was sucking on his left nipple. Nibbling and sucking, while flicking her forked tongue made him shudder in pleasure. He felt shame and disgust that his body was feeling any sort of pleasure from a monster. From a descendant of Alipheese no less! She finally stopped sucking on his teats.

“Haha~ Your nipples are hard as diamonds.” She flicked it with her fingers, which caused an electrical feeling to course through his entire body. It was that pain which turned to pleasure in the aftermath. Which he hated so much!! His fears were becoming to unfold when the tip of her tail was traveling down to his nether region. She took off his loincloth, revealing his fair sized prick erect with glory. Alice was actually quite surprised how normal it was.

“What? Were you expecting it to be knee length or something?”

“To be honest, yes.”

“Well sorry to disappoint, but do you have any idea how much blood it would need to keep it erect? Plus, it would be extremely painful for both parties.”

“You do have a point. I’m glad that my breasts are just right to not be a bother for my back.” He nods in agreement. Then they snap back to the situation at hand. That was the first time they had a genuine conversation with one another. Without cursing each other to boot. To break that, Alice sandwich his penis with her breast. He struggled once more, but it was futile and she tightened both the coil and her breasts, which caused him to feel a mixture of pain and pleasure. The soft fleshy mounds caused him to wince, trying his hardest to not let a moan slip. “What’s wrong? Don’t want to admit that it feels good~?”

“You wish, snake. I’m grunting out of pain. My body is sore as hell.” Which was half true. He will never admit feeling any sort of pleasure out of this. The way his body was reacting made him feel not only disgust, but also shame. Why did it have to be Alipheese!? I would've preferred being tortured or dead! He internally screamed. He has a plan, however it will take much willpower and patience for it to work. She got to move her breasts up and down and squeezed it tightly enough to make pretty much anyone to cum on command. However he composed himself with barely any reactions to give the illusion of displeasure. Which was extremely hard to pull off with how she expertly switched up the speed and motion constantly.

Alice's strategy was to edge him with every possible moment, until he would plea to ejaculate. Which of course, she will not give him the satisfaction. Her concentration was broken when she heard him sigh. She looked up to see him with a bored expression.

“Are you done yet?”

“How are you not being overtaken by pleasure?”

He giggles. “You think I’m going to grace all over you, by just playing around with your breasts? You are sorely mistaken. I am the God of Light himself. It will take a lot more than that for me to allow you the pleasure of my ejaculation.” He smirked. He was hoping for her to be discouraged and to stop with the sinful acts. That backfired. Severely.

“You know what? I was going to prevent you from cumming, but I had it backwards the whole time. You have to cum by the hands of a monster. And I will be the one to make it happen.” She ditches the tits and uses her hands to do the work. While less stimulating, didn't stop it from feeling any less pleasuring.

He scoffs. “Really? A handjob?” She giggles and her fingers wrap around his dick like tentacles. This caused him to gasp in horror. He was fine with the titjob, because it was a normal technique that anyone with that size could accomplish and he would imagine a human doing it. However, this was different. Horribly different. “Stop! Stop this right now!” He once more struggled very sporadically, that Alice had to stop what she was doing to concentrate on holding him down.

Alice was loving every second. “What are you afraid of? Do you perhaps fear that you might actually enjoy it~?” She couldn’t but snicker at the desperate God. After a good while, he finally stopped. Completely wasting the little energy he had. “Are you done?”

“Ungh! I've never been so humiliated in my entire existence. Damn you. Damn you all to hell.” He said with grudge. “You sicken me, Alipheese.”

“The feeling is mutual. Let’s go back from the beginning” She used her hands and they coiled around his dick, making him grunt from the alien sensation. “Hora~ Despite all that talk, you still get hard by a monster's touch.” She slowly stroked his dick up and down and to add a little pleasure, she would flick the gland with her tongue randomly, making his entire body shudder.

Elias tried his best for his penis to go limp, but it was futile and her forked tongue wasn’t helping either. With every passing minute, she would increase the pace and envelope more around his dick. The feeling of having what seemed like mini tentacles stimulating the shaft and gland was a whole new experience for him. And he was close. No! I can not let her make me come!

“Hora hora~ Your penis is twitching a lot. Are you going cum? Hmmmm~?” She quickened the pace.

“Nngh! No please! I beg you! Stop this at once!” Try as he might, the ejaculation was inevitable. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” His penis explodes all over Alice, in which she was caught off guard with the amount. It was gushing like a fountain, covering her entire body with cum. After it stopped, he knocked out from exhaustion.

Some of it made it in her mouth and it tasted heavenly! Too good. She didn't want to get addicted from it. After all, Luka is going to be her future husband...if he chooses her anyway, which of course he would! After all they've been through, she would be shocked and a little sad if he chose someone other than her. But to let all this cum go to waste?......Just this once. She started licking it off from her fingers, all the way to the chest. As she thought, it was really tasty. Like a five star course meal, which makes sense since it's coming from the source itself. With passing time, she felt herself getting hotter and wanting more. She consumed every single drop that was on her body and her lust was very high.

“...Zzzz….Alice...too tight….” Mumbled the sleeping shota. Alice was happy to know that he was dreaming about her. Then a sinister idea popped in her head and could not help but smirk at the thought of making his dream come true. She coils his sleeping body and they both leave the room.

The next day.

The first thing that Luka noticed the moment he woke up, was that someone is embracing him warmly. Then the soreness from his penis was kicking in, as if they've been fucking for the whole night. Finally opening his eyes, only to find a familiar face he's come to know and love, sleeping soundly next to him. A soft smile spread across his face. With all the adventuring and saving the world business, he never gave much thought what he would do after it was all over. Let alone who to spend the rest of his life with…..No. That was lie. The answer was right in front of him. After all that they've endured, he would've been extremely sad if she didn't want him as her husband. He was about to sleep more with her, when it finally hit him. He was away from Elias. He looked around the room and sure enough, he was in a different room. “Oh no! I have to get there, before someone hurts him!” Or worse. He wasn't stupid. Elias had too many enemies that wanted him dead and that was the main reason to being next to the God. He easily struggled off from the snake’s embrace and quickly put on his pants, grab the Angel Halo from the floor and dashed out of the room.

He made it close to the room in matter of seconds. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though he can feel some angelic power coming from the room. Did he finally regain some of his power? Opening the door and expecting some sort of surprise, relief washed over when he saw that Elias was still sleeping on the bed. Though Luka noticed that he was naked and covered him properly. The God groaned as he was waking. “Good morning, Elias.”

He scoffed and sat up weakly from the bed. “There's nothing “good” about this morning or last night. Or any day for that matter.”

“Right. Anyways you must be very hungry and thirsty. I'll go to the kitchen and cook us breakfast.” Can't risk someone poisoning the food. “Anything you want to eat?” That's when Luka took notice small marking around the torso and stomach. “What happened to you here? Those weren't there yesterday.”

Elias hastily covered his body with the bed sheet. “I…..fell off the bed. It took great strength for me to finally climb back up.” If there was one thing Elias will always be good at, it's lying and hiding the truth.

Luka leered at him. He doesn't know if that's the full story, but decided not to press any further than needed. “Well, at least you put up a light barrier while I was away.”

“What are you talking about? I thought you were the one that put it up.”

W-What!? There's no way I can pull off something like that. Wait, so you mean I can do that too?” Luka is now more interested of the idea of furthering his recently discovered holy powers.

Elias sighs. “Potentially. Can you just cook the damn breakfast? I'm dying of hunger here.”

“Oh yeah!” He gets up and sprints to the door. “Once I come back, you will tell me all the potential I can unlock, ok?” Luka was very excited, he forgot to close the door.

Elias sighs once more and lays on the bed. “Great. As if he couldn’t get anymore annoying.” He still , very deep within his heart, felt happy to be taken care by someone. I can hardly remember the last time someone gave a damn about me. With that note, he fell into slumber once more.


	4. Get Scrubbed" kid

Elias wakes up frustrated it was all a dream. A last it was for nothing, Elias wishes it was all true. In his anger he gets up and jerks off his 20 inch long shlong and gasms all over the place. -Teleports behind Elias- hello says Alice. Elias jumps and gasps blushing saying NANI?! Alice says what a waste and gets down to his still throbbing 20 inch penis and sniffs it. I see you have a mighty penis says Alice. Shut up bitch and start sucking Elias says with confident jamming his dick in her mouth. Alice gags but looks into his eyes saying fuck yes fuck this mouth you mother fucker.

Elias screams BY THE POPE as he cums. Alice swallows it all and rubs his balls twitching after all the cums drips. You’re not done yet gargles Alice and winks. Oh NO says Elias, I got more where that came from, he chuckles at his pun. The whole time Alice’s pussy was moist begging for his mighty cock to punish that tight little pussy of hers. She whispers in his ear and says “Get fucked kid” as she slides her tail into this butthole slowly. Elias says no and Alice stops because she understands that consent is important. Then she remembered that she was Christian and not Catholic. Therefore she doesn't believe in consent. Sorry Elias, but I only serve for our Lord and saviour Jesus Christ Alice said as she took his dick in her and jammed her tail inside his bum poking his prostate. SANTA MARIA screamed Elias as he gestures a cross on his chiseled and manly chest. After 10 centuries of fucking Elias roared a mighty roar as faucet of cum just filled Alice tight af snatch.

Luka opens the door Hey guys what did I miss? Oh just you getting cucked by your own uncle said Elias with pride as Alice pats her belly filled with their quintuplets. Hahaha! Me too. I just came back from a threesome riding my mom and aunt as looked straight into father's eyes as he was tied up and forced to watch said the shota boi. HaHahaHaha! Like uncle like nephew laughed Ilias. They both jump and high five -freezeframe-. Play the Seinfeld theme.

Seinfeld

https://youtu.be/_C70vDkYvqk


End file.
